This disclosure relates to a video projection device for projecting images.
JP 2008-292607 A discloses a video projection device. This video projection device includes a light source, a color wheel, and a controller.
The controller outputs a first control signal and a second control signal for increasing and decreasing one of current, voltage, and electrical power that are supplied to a light source based on a image signal that are externally supplied synchronously with timing of a plurality of colors of a color wheel.
The video projection device determines one of brightness and a color scale to be prioritized according to the image signal, and adjusts brightness and a color scale separately based on the determination result. With this, it is possible to improve image quality.